The Demon's Human
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: RaizenAtsuko the story on how I think that Yuusuke's parents got together. For those of you who wanted to see Raizen sing. Here you go COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

The Demon's Human  
Author's Notes: Okay this story might seem a tad bit odd but oh well. I just had the sudden urge to write this and I couldn't shake the idea. Anywho techincally I was on some sites that said that Raizen was Yuusuke's father and others that said he was his ansector. So I prefer the first one since I think it would be a rather interesting relationship between Atsuko and Raizen. Anywho the reason this is a bit odd because Raizen gets to sing in it. That in mind let's continue the fic oh and I don't own 'Your Song' someone else does before it was used in Moulan Rouge.  
_______________________________________________________  
Raizen sighed and leaned against his throne extremely bored. His advisors and generals were rambling on and on about the problems that were starting to occur with Yomi and Mukuro. He really didn't care just has long has they stayed off his territory then he wouldn't bother them. He closed his eyes and began to think about other things he was thinking about his latest conquest.   
'Nerkia was extremely talented,' he thought to himself feeling a smirk grow on his face. 'She seemed to be heated even more by the effects of the full moon. It must have been the fact that she was close to her mate season. Cat demons were so fiesty when it came to being in mating heat. No wonder he enjoyed them even better then foxes.'  
However his thoughts were short lived when a started shout and a thud broke into his thoughts. He opened his eyes and looked down to see a woman with long light brown hair seating on one of his generals. The woman was drunk he could practical smell the alcohol on her. Actually however the female wasn't really a woman more along the lines of being a young teenager probably in the early stages. He began to chuckle and before he could help it he was laughing. The girl child looked up at the sound of his voice and winced.   
"Owe," she said softly her voice slurred slightly. "I shouldn't have drunk all that."  
It was then that Raizen noticed what she was wearing.   
"Damn" he muttered to himself taking in the silk navy blue nightie that barely covered her ass.   
He watched has the girl climbed off of his general and looked around a minute before turning to face Raizen.  
"I don't think I'm in Japan anymore," she stated with a slight slur before passing out in the room.   
Raizen sighed and looked deep in thought trying to think of something to do with her. Part of him wanted to eat her while the other part wanted something else. He sighed again and with a growl decided she would stay with him until he sorted out his feelings for the Human.   
"Have the woman taken to my chambers," he said before leaving the throne room. "And make sure she is unharmed or you will pay for it with your life."  
"Very well Lord Raizen," said one of his advisors waving to a servant to take the woman. "She will be waiting for you in your chambers when you arrive."  
"Good," said Raizen shutting the door.  
Atsuko opened her eyes slowly and winced has her eyes let in the bright light.   
'I shouldn't have drunk all that,' thought Atsuko. 'Kana that bitch I can't believe her; can't belive Kano either. I hate them both; but right now I hate Kano more. Love me forever yeah right what a load of shit.'  
"So your awake," said a male voice.  
Atsuko screams and grabs the dagger in his sash and yanks it out holding it in the air. The man just looks at her amused with a raised eyebrow.   
"I don't know whether to call you brave or stupid onna," said the man smirking.   
"Who the hell are you?!" demanded Atsuko.   
"I am Lord Raizen," smirked Raizen moving closer to her on the bed.   
"Lord Raizen?" asked Atsuko blinking in surprise. "I have never heard of you!"  
"Course not onna," said Raizen getting in her face. "You are no longer in Ningenkai."  
"Ningenkai?"  
"You are now on my lands in Maikai," said Raizen.  
"Maikai?"  
"The Demon World."  
"Demon World?"  
"Indeed," said Raizen titlting his face slightly. "The Demon World."  
Then before Atsuko could react Raizen had grabbed the dagger from her hand and pinned her on her back on the bed.   
"My world."  
Then Raizen latched his lips onto her mouth and forced her mouth open to his tongue.  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Well there's chapter one. Hope you like it anywho I am thinking of writting a Disney fanfiction between Raizen and Atsuko if you guys have any suggestions let me know okay? 


	2. Chapter 2

The Demon's Human 2  
Author's Notes: Okay this story might seem a tad bit odd but oh well. I just had the sudden urge to write this and I couldn't shake the idea. Anywho techincally I was on some sites that said that Raizen was Yuusuke's father and others that said he was his ansector. So I prefer the first one since I think it would be a rather interesting relationship between Atsuko and Raizen. Anywho the reason this is a bit odd because Raizen gets to sing in it. That in mind let's continue the fic oh and I don't own 'Your Song' someone else does before it was used in Moulan Rouge.  
_______________________________________________________  
Atsuko awoke on her side and rose her hand slightly to shield her eyes from the sun. She looked behind her and saw the male whose bed she shared, after ths kiss they had made love. Although it seemed he had seduced her into doing it with him. He had been extremely seductive with getting her into bed with him and out of her clothes. However that had happened; she still wanted to know she sighed and bent down a little in the bed to reach for her clothing. She wanted to get out of here so she could find away back to her home.   
'I came in through his throne room so there has got to be a way to get to wherever I came from that way,' thought Atsuko putting her clothing back on her.   
Atsuko then slipped out of the room and found herself in a corridor with several different doors.   
"Well where do I go now?" she asked.  
"Look what we have here men," said a male voice.   
Atsuko whirled around to stare at him for several minutes. The man was ugly and wrinkled he had a bad smell and she did not like the feeling she was getting from him.   
"Who are you?" she asked.   
"I am an advisor of Lord Raizen," said the man. "I have never seen a woman such has you before in his court though. Could you be his newest conquest? His newest prize? His newest whore?"  
The man that had yet to give him her name ran his hand up the back of her leg. Atsuko's leg snapped out and sent the old demon sliding across the corridor.   
"Never touch me again," said Atsuko flatly.   
"You didn't seem to mind it when my lord touched you," said the man.  
"Mancor I am the only one allowed to touch the woman," said Raizen appearing in the door behind them. "Touch her and I will not be so kind to you has she was. Come onna you need to eat and I need to eat has well."  
"Are the eating habitats of the Demons of Makai the same has those of the ones of hell?" asked Atsuko after awhile.  
"The Demons of hell not all of us onna," said Raizen. "Certainly not mine in the prescence of a woman. However some of us do indeed eat human flesh."  
"Human flesh," said Atsuko stopping suddenly.   
Raizen stopped and turned back to look at her, "Do not worry onna I have no intention of eating your Human flesh for yours is far to beauty to even bruise. The only intention I have toward you is to worship your body."  
"Why would a Demon lord want a human body to worship?"  
"Because much like any human male we demons have need of a beautiful female."  
Raizen pulled her against him once more and pressed his mouth fully against her own. He pulled back after awhile and her eyes showed startled unbelief.  
"Why do you not believe me?" asked Raizen.  
"Because no man can feel that way about me," said Atsuko.   
"Perhaps no man could but then again I am not a man I am a Demon onna and I can most certainly feel that way about you."  
"You seem so sure of it," said Atsuko.  
"I am sure about everything," said Raizen. "For I am the strongest Demon and I know everything I have lands and gold. Yet I need a woman like any man or any demon."  
"I have nothing back there that I need to return to," said Atsuko after awhile. "I will remain here until you have tired of me."  
"Then so be it you will remain by my side and in my bed until I tire of you. Do not expect that to be any time soon though onna."  
Indeed he could never let her go his lust for her burned deep within his heart however it would slowly began to turn to love. After all somethings never appear to be the way one would think.   
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes:  
Fanfiction.net:  
Cheena Son - Thanks glad you like it  
Sainou - I have seen the show I own it all every last eppy! This is my story I will write it my way! If you have a problem with that then I am sorry you will just have to deal with it! Like I said in the notes I have seen sites were it says he is his father and sites were it says he is his ansector I choose the father.  
Unknown Angel - Thank you for backing me up even if you do not entirely know what you are talking about. It means a great deal to me. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Demon's Human 3  
  
Author's Notes: Okay this story might seem a tad bit odd but oh well. I just had the sudden urge to write this and I couldn't shake the idea. Anywho techincally I was on some sites that said that Raizen was Yuusuke's father and others that said he was his ansector. So I prefer the first one since I think it would be a rather interesting relationship between Atsuko and Raizen. Anywho the reason this is a bit odd because Raizen gets to sing in it. That in mind let's continue the fic oh and I don't own 'Your Song' someone else does before it was used in Moulan Rouge.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
It had been a month and still Raizen was with Atsuko he was beginning to grow more and more fond of her has the days went by. He was so fond of her that at times he would neglect his duties to spend time with her. In fact things got so unusually for Raizen that Yomi and Mukuro decided to come and see what the lord was up to.   
  
"Lord Raizen," said Yomi. "It has come to our attention that you have been neglecting your duties has a lord. This seems to be quite unusual considering you have never acted like this before in my life. It makes me wonder whether there is a woman invovled however I find that highly unlikely considering you have never acted like this before with a woman. So Raizen who is the woman?"  
  
"Why should I tell you this?!" demanded Raizen looking extremely bored.   
  
"Raizen tell us what whore have you taken to bed with you this time!" snapped Mukuro.   
  
Raizen growled and his eyes glowed darkly, "Do not tempt me to snap that neck of yours Mukuro!"  
  
"I don't think you have the heart to do it," snapped Mukuro. "Not anymore at least with that new female you have been bedding I think you have gotten soft in your old age."  
  
"Mukuro I can snap that neck of yours right now if you keep pushing it."  
  
"I think the onna is right Raizen," smirked Yomi. "I think you have gotten soft in your own age and just to think that it was a woman that did it."  
  
Rustling to the side caught their attention and they all turned their attention to the side to see Atsuko standing there in a pale pink kimono with a blood red obi. She radiated with the smells of being a human and the smell was mixed with that of Raizen and sex. Yomi and Mukuro turned has one to stare with wide eyes at Raizen.   
  
"The woman is a human?!" demanded Mukuro her eyes wide.  
  
"Who would have thought," smirked Yomi. "Raizen the most strongest Demon Lord in Maikai and he is made weak by a Human female."  
  
"You will be silent," snapped Raizen standing up straight before them. "Atsuko leave us."  
  
The woman blinked once before nodding and leaving the three Demon Warlords to themselves. Mukuro growled and left the throne room, Yomi sighed and turned to leave himself.   
  
"You know," he said without turning his back. "I never would have expected to you to fall in love with a woman much less a human woman."  
  
"You'd be surprised what could happen when you least expect it," said Raizen softly.  
  
Yomi snorted softly in annoyance.  
  
"Who knows Yomi," smirked Raizen seeing a way to goad the other man. "You just might be next."  
  
"Doubtful Raizen," scowled Yomi. "Very very doubtful."  
  
Raizen chuckled and watch the other male head toward the door before pausing, "By the way Lord Raizen word has it that Nerkai was asking about you in my territory it would seem the woman has grown quite attachted with you."  
  
"The only reason she is acting that wya is because she is not used to being pushed away," snorted Raizen.  
  
"Be that has it may I suggest you tread carefully with her after all Neko Demons are very dangerous when they are scorned," said Yomi leaving the room.  
  
Raizen sighed and sat back in his throne Nerkai wouldn't be that hard to handle after all what was a Cat Demon compared to his power.  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Well there we go oh and eventually I will right a romance between Yomi and an own orginal character. Anywho on with the thanks or whatever.  
  
Fanfiction.net:  
  
Cheena Son - THanks  
  
Jaganashi - Yeah I know that but hey Raizen is getting on in years and he hasn't had any for quite awhile so yeah you get the idea. Don't worry your secert on likeing the other story is safe with me.  
  
Larania - Never said I had an English major just said I love to write stories  
  
Unknown ANgel - Thanks 


	4. Chapter 4

The Demon's Human 4  
  
Author's Notes: Okay this story might seem a tad bit odd but oh well. I just had the sudden urge to write this and I couldn't shake the idea. Anywho techincally I was on some sites that said that Raizen was Yuusuke's father and others that said he was his ansector. So I prefer the first one since I think it would be a rather interesting relationship between Atsuko and Raizen. Anywho the reason this is a bit odd because Raizen gets to sing in it. That in mind let's continue the fic oh and I don't own 'Your Song' someone else does before it was used in Moulan Rouge. GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS! RAIZEN GETS TO SHOW OFF HIS MUSICAL TALENTS BY SINGING BAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE FINALY GONE OFF THE DEEP END!  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Raizen sighed and sat down on his bed watching the human woman sleep. The woman was pregnant with his child; she was in the early stages of it since the scent of pregnancy was just starting. He sighed and held his head in his hands this was something he didn't expect. The woman he had taken an interest in was pregnant with his child. He tapped his head and wondered if it was true or just a false alarm. He stood up and pulled on his pants before leaving the room and the woman within it alone.   
  
"Conga!" he shouted. "Bring me Conga!"  
  
"Of course my lord," said one of his generals leaving the castle to get the midwife.   
  
Raizen continued into his throne room and stopped when he saw the woman standing in it. She had orange hair and tan skin, she also had cat ears and a long orange tail. The girl turned around and her pale green eyes caught his gaze. The woman smirked and strolled over to him the slinky yellow tank dress confirming to the sway of her hips.   
  
"Nerkai," said Raizen emotionlessly.   
  
"What have you been doing the past few months?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
"I've been busy with more important things," said Raizen curtly unwrapping her arms from around his neck.  
  
"Oh really busy doing what?" she asked hands on her hips has he moved to seat on his throne.   
  
"I've had some pressing buisness to attend to."  
  
"A human slut?" she asked coyly.  
  
Raizen glared at the other Demon his eyes were cold has ice.   
  
"What do you know about Atsuko-chan?" he asked darkly resting his head in one of his hands that was resting on an armrest of his throne.  
  
"Word is out in the Makai that you have taken a human female to bed," said Nerkai walking up to him and seating on his lap by straddling his waist.   
  
"Is that so?" asked Raizen annoyed.   
  
"Some are even saying that you took her has your mate? Is that true Raizen?"  
  
"Perhaps it is," said Raizen looking at her out of the corner of his eyes for her reaction.   
  
"I would figure that would prefer someone with power."  
  
"Good thing I didn't choose you for a mate then isn't it?"  
  
Nerkai screamed and moved to lash out at him. Raizen smirked and quickly grabbed her arms holding her high above his head.   
  
"Woman you can not get anywhere near me," snarled Raizen.   
  
"What does she have that I don't?!"  
  
"She is modest and doesn't parade around constantly like a bitch in heat."  
  
Nerkai screamed in rage again and kicked him in the stomach unfortnately I didn't phase him though it bruised her foot. Raizen growled and threw her to the floor at his feet.   
  
"I suggest you get out of my sight woman before I really loose my temper and kill you!"  
  
"Fine," said Nerkai standing up and brushing herself off. "However there is just one thing."  
  
"And what is that woman?"  
  
"Just this," said Nerkai sweetly.   
  
Then the cat Demon threw herself around Raizen and kissed him long and hard. Raizen stood there for several minutes trying to find away to deal with this. The startled gasp caught his attention and he saw Atsuko staring at him with wide eyes. She blushed when she realized that he was staring at her. Then she lowered her eyes and left him alone in the throne room with the other woman. Raizen growled and shoved Nerkai away from him. She stared up at him with a smirk which he returned with a cold deadly look in his eyes.   
  
Nerkai froze at the look in his eyes and tried to escape before the blast hit her. However even her cat like grace couldn't save her from the blast that was sent her way. Within five seconds the neko demon was no more and Raizen smirked and left the throne room heading toward his bedroom where the woman was bond to be.   
  
Raizen entered the room and saw Atsuko seating down on the bed and brushing out her hair. She was staring off into space and she hadn't realized that he had come in the room shutting the door behind him.   
  
"What's wrong woman?" he asked.   
  
"I am sorry I walked in on you and your friend," she said softly her tone showed no emotion.   
  
"Why should you be I wasn't exactly happy about what she did."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because she had no right to do that."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Baka onna look at me."  
  
Atsuko sighed and turned slowly around to stare into his eyes. He frowned to himself when he saw no emotion in her eyes he had heard that some humans were good at hiding their emotions and he knew now that it was true.   
  
"Onna the neko was just a way to pass the time I have bedded you every night since you got here. She no longer has any interest for me."  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
"Just this," whispered Raizen (A/N: Here it is folks the moment you've been waiting for or dreading depending on how you look at it prepare to be distrubed alot). "My gift is my song/And this one's for you/And you can tell everybody/That this is your song/It maybe quite simple/But now that it's done/Hope you don't mind/I hope you don't mind/That I put down in words/How wonderful life is now you're in the world/Sat on the roof/And I kicked off the moss/Well some of the verses well/They got me quite cross/But the sun's been kind/While I wrote this song/It's for people like you that/Keep it turned on/So excuse me for forgetting/But these things I do/You see I've forgotten/If they're green or they're blue/Anyway the thing is well I really mean/Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen/And you can tell everybody/This is your song/It may be quite simple/But now that it's done/I hope you don't mind/I hope you don't mind that I put down in words/How wonderful life is now you're in the world/I hope you don't mind/I hope you don't mind that I put down in words/How wonderful life is now you're in the world."  
  
Atsuko stared at him in total and complete shock. Raizen could sing and he could sing real real good.   
  
"What?" asked Raizen.  
  
"You can sing?"  
  
"Yes it's something very little people know."  
  
"You can sing?"  
  
"We've already answered that question onna."  
  
"But why did you sing?"  
  
"Because baka human I have fallin in love with you."  
  
"Fallen in love with me?!"  
  
"Hai however there is one more thing we need to talk about."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"The possiblity of you being pregnant with my child."  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: I am going to end this with one more chapter and then I'll be done with this story. Then I can work on my Yomi and Oniyuri one and I can guarntee that it will be interesting so if you all want a descrition of the story then you will have to beg for it.  
  
Cheena Son - Not really.  
  
holly - Thanks! 


	5. Chapter 5

The Demon's Human 5  
  
Author's Notes: Okay this story might seem a tad bit odd but oh well. I just had the sudden urge to write this and I couldn't shake the idea. Anywho techincally I was on some sites that said that Raizen was Yuusuke's father and others that said he was his ansector. So I prefer the first one since I think it would be a rather interesting relationship between Atsuko and Raizen. Anywho the reason this is a bit odd because Raizen gets to sing in it. That in mind let's continue the fic oh and I don't own 'Your Song' someone else does before it was used in Moulan Rouge.   
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
It was in the middle of the day and Atsuko was seating on Raizen's bed in a kimono; while a woman exaimened her. She had been circling her earlier before telling her to seat down; then the woman had looked in her eyes, and felt her skin for some reason that the human female couldn't figure out. Now however the woman was speaking quitely to Raizen about something; in a language that Atsuko couldn't understand. She watched the Demon Lord nod before walking up to her and seating beside on the bed so he could transfor her to his lap.   
  
Atsuko stared up at him questionable but his face showed nothing he did however tighten his grip on her noticeable. She was so busy trying to figure out what the Demon Lord was doing she paid no attention to the other woman in the room has she moved the kimno off her left shoulder and bit into it hard. Atsuko opened her mouth to scream only to have it captured by Raizen. Finally she felt her eyes grow heavy and she passed out from pain and blood loss.   
  
Raizen watched the young woman go limp in his arms and removed his mouth from hers. He watched the midwife move back slightly he caught her eyes and stared at her for several minutes. The other woman nodded her head.  
  
"The woman is pregnant my lord," said the woman. "Should I begin the procedure?"  
  
Raizen frowned in consideration his frown deepened when the woman went to her bag and brought out a slender dagger and moved toward Atsuko.  
  
"Don't even think about it woman," snapped Raizen grabbing the midwife's hand.   
  
"My Lord?"  
  
"You will not harm her or the child she is carrying within her," snapped Raizen.   
  
"My Lord if the others were to find out about this...."  
  
"I am well aware of that woman leave me and tell no one about this. For if you do I will kill you make no mistake about that."  
  
The woman nodded and quickly left the room of the Demon Lord and his mate. She knew full well that she would be summoned to deliver the child and she figured then she would get rid of the half breed child and claim the child had died in child birth and perhaps the woman would suffer the same fate has her son.  
  
Nine months later__________________________________________  
  
Atsuko screamed in pain has more contractions surged through her body. Raizen winced and rubbed out his ears he had heard that pregnancy was painful but he didn't think it was that painful. He winced once more has another scream burst through the silence which was followed by colorful terms he had never even heard himself.   
  
'This must be the reason I didn't want an heir,' thought Raizen rubbing his head which was starting to ache slightly.   
  
The midwife coaxed the screaming human to push; she was impressed with her courage. Must women would be crying, this Human just seemed pissed has hell about it and was intent on letting the entire world know about it.   
  
"Come on once more push," said the midwife encouragingly.   
  
"Damnit," screamed Atsuko pushing once more before falling back on the bed exhausted.   
  
The midwife smiled sweetly and held up the baby boy and began to clean it off and wrap it tightly before handing it back to it's exhausted mother. Atsuko smiled and stared at the baby who just simply scowled back at her. She laughed and began to think of a name for it not noticing the fact that the woman was pulling out a dagger from her bag.   
  
"I think I will call you Yuusuke," whispered Atsuko happil, before turning to the midwife. "What do you think?"  
  
Atusko's smile faded when she saw the other woman looming over her and her baby with a dagger in her hand. Moving instinct Atsuko lay the baby on the bed and held herself above it.   
  
"Don't hurt my baby!" screamed Atsuko has the dagger began to descend quickly.  
  
Raizen's head snapped up when he heard Atsuko scream not in pain but in fear for their child. He stormed into the room to see the midwife about to stab his mate and child. Before he could intervene his son's crying became louder and a blast came from his small hands and hit the midwife in the forehead. The blast went straight through and the midwife crumpled on the floor.   
  
Raizen called for his generals and hurried over to his mate and new born son. He sighed and pulled her shaking form against her and kissed her forehead gently before placing her and the baby asleep. He looked up has his generals came into the room. He sat up laying Atsuko back on the bed.  
  
"Get rid of her body and call for the colonial," he demanded.   
  
"Yes my lord," said the men bowing.   
  
A few minutes after the men had left dragging the dead body of the midwife with them the colonial entered the room.  
  
"I have a mission for you," said Raizen.  
  
"What is it my lord," asked the older Demon.   
  
"The power that my son sent out to save him and his mother will surely get the attention of the other lords. Take my son and his mother back to ningenkai and protect them I am counting on you to do this."  
  
"Has you wish my lord," said the colonial bowing.   
  
"You will leave at midnight when my wife wakes up."  
  
Midnight_________________________________________________  
  
Raizen sighed and helped Atsuko into pants and a tanktop. She was still weak from giving birth. The Colonial entered and nodded once signaling it was all clear. Raizen pulled out a cloack and wrapped it around Atsuko so that it hid her features; he then handed her their son.   
  
"My colonial will keep you safe," said Raizen kissing her roughly.  
  
Raizen stepped back has the other Demon moved forward quickly and gathered her in his arms.   
  
"Go quickly," said Raizen.  
  
The other Demon nodded and took off out the window.   
  
"Takenaka take care of my mate and son," said Raizen. "I will send for him when he is ready to take my place has my heir."  
  
THE END.  
  
_______________________________________________________  
  
Author's Notes: Well here go that is over and now I can work on my other Yu Yu Hakusho one which will deal with Yomi falling in love. Anywho if you wanna be emailed when that one is up leave a note and an email and I will see to it that you get it when I post it. 


End file.
